Leo/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Leo (Fates) Bound Hero Battle * "If we cross the river, we'll be vulnerable... Elise, we'll wait here for our opponents to make their move." (Intro with Elise) Summoned * "I am Leo, a prince of Nohr. I hold the divine tome Brynhildr, which grants me mastery over gravity. With less than a gesture, I have blasted many a fool to ashes." Home * "My retainers are Niles and Odin. You might find them...odd. But they're really not bad fellows." * "So, I came out of that divine weapon of yours, right? Ugh. A disgraceful way to summon royals!" * "Good work with the patrols. It seems that the Order of Heroes keeps you on your toes. Let me know if I can help." * "I have mastery over gravity, but I'll tell you, it's not the best idea to shake a tree for fruit. What a...mess." * "I'm hoping this place maintains a library. I'd love to pore over books of this realm—especially its history." * "Hello there. I've come to convey greetings from someone you know named Friend. So, there you go." (Greeting from friend) * "I'm not surprised to see you here, Kiran. You always seem eager to chat. Even when I am cold and distant with you, you check up on me after battle with a kind word. And that concern and connection have made me stronger than I've ever been. This isn't something I would normally say aloud, but you make me feel valuable—even needed. That's why...I want you always to stay by my side. I never would have imagined this when I first got here, but...I feel as if I could trust my life to you. Argh, I sound pathetic. I don't imagine you'll ever let me hear the end of this, will you?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "You'd never guess what vegetable really catches my fancy... Tomatoes." * "I'll expect clear orders in battle! Ah, sorry, I know you're on top of things." * *laughs* * "Where are Niles and Odin? Those two always gallivanting off..." * "I have achieved mastery over gravity thanks to my divine tome Brynhildr." * "If you ever see my collar inside out, please tell me! Not that it ever happens..." * "Care to chat? I'm always up for stimulating discussion." * "I rarely while away the time, but glad to do so with you." Map * "All right." * "Yes?" * "Ready." Level up * "Amazing! Then again, I did work hard for it." (5-6 stats up) * "Any growth is good growth." (3-4 stats up) * "Given that, I can hardly call anyone else a disgrace." (1-2 stats up) * "You have my gratitude for giving me more power." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You can't hide from me." * "To ashes with you!" * "Contemptible fool." * "May darkness claim you." Defeat * "What disgrace.." Leo (Nohrian Summer) Summoned * "I'm Leo, Prince of Nohr. And you pulled me off a tropical island. Do you expect me to fight in this outfit?" Home * "Prince Alfonse loaned me a robe to ward off the sun. But I'm embarrassed to admit... It took me the better part of a day to realize I had put it on inside out." * "I won a battle and the prize was a trip to a tropical island. I wasn't interested, but my retainers earned a vacation." * "Is the heat getting to you? A freshly squeezed glass of tomato juice will help with that." * "I'd like to see Askran beaches after the sun has set. The nighttime sea is like a blanket of darkness. It's a rather beautiful sight. Don't you agree?" * "Me? I was reading treatises on botany—summer vegetation specifically. It seems there are many varieties of tomato plants in other lands..." * "Fine greetings from Friend. I'm glad I can wait indoors. If left outside, I might start to tan." (Greeting from friend) * "You seem to be holding up well, despite the heat. You're always wearing that hooded robe... Are you trying to avoid the sun as well? The sun can burn me in an instant so I avoid it at all costs. I'd rather not be colored red from head to toe. ...I beg your pardon? You say I'd look like a tomato if that happened? How in the world do you... Come up with such amazing ideas?! How could I possibly hate looking like something I so cherish? Maybe I'll go get some sun right now. You think...that's a bad idea? Well, if that's your advice, I'll take it. But you have given me food for thought." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Heh" * "Tanlines. What torture!" * "Hot beaches? Hate them." * "Tropical islands? Forget it. And this swimsuit! Don't even get me started!" * "I actually like walking a beach at night. But swim? In the ocean? With my body?" * "Now, tomato juice, that I like. There's nothing more refreshing." * "I guess I should get some gifts for my retainers." * "Hey, if you like tropical islands, that's fine. Maybe it's not as bad as I say." Map * "Okay." * "Tans..." * "So...hot." Level up * "Such results despite this outfit? Maybe it's not so bad after all." (5-6 stats up) * "Pretty impressive for fighting in a swimsuit, don't you think?" (3-4 stats up) * "If you are disappointed by these results, then give me clothes." (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks for the extra power. But I would rather have extra clothes." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll throw your ashes to the waves!" * "Tropical attack!" * "I'll sink you!" * "Drown in blood!" Defeat * "Vacations..." Leo (A Season for Picnics) Summoned * "I am Leo, prince of Nohr. Today is a rare chance to rest, so let's not get too rowdy, hmm?" Home * "Wait, I bid you! I must divide the food into equal portions. There. Eat as much as you like." * "Today's weather is quite lovely. I do not care for direct sunlight, but spring is... pleasant." * "Nohr, where I come from, has four seasons, of course. But the climate is never quite this nice... I just want to sit under a tree and study a tactical manual." * "Are you fatigued? I have some chilled tomato juice. Let us share it in the shade of that tree." * "It's about time for lunch, isn't it? I made this. Be sure to savor it." * "I am Leo, prince of Nohr. I know you must be busy, so I've brought you some lunch." (Greeting from friend) * "What's your most enjoyable memory, Kiran? You might be surprised to hear that today may well be one of mine. I've had so few chances to simply relax with my friends and family, you see... Seeing everyone gobble up the food I made put a smile on my face. I'd be happy to cook for you again. So please, eat as much as you like." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "How does it taste? It must be delicious, given I made it myself." * "I'm told my cooking has a certain... refreshing flavor." * "Last time I was able to picnic was... too long ago." * "Why are you being so sneaky? This is a picnic!" * "What about this? I had my retainers prepare it for us." * "You want...to try some of my cooking? If you insist..." * "Hmm." * "I'm not used to this much sunlight. It's...ngh...blinding." Map * "Mmm." * "Noted." * "Let the picnic begin!" Level Up * "I'm in top form. It must be thanks to that delicious tomato sandwich I had for lunch." (5-6 stats up) * "Unsatisfactory. Perhaps the tomatoes weren't quite ripe..." (3-4 stats up) * "I was up so late cooking that I didn't get enough sleep. That must be it..." (1-2 stats up) * "Tremendous. I'll use this newfound strength to pore over recipe books and uncover more delicious cuisine." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Try a bite of this!" * "Shame on you." * "Excuse yourself!" * "Just a taste." Defeat * "Time...for a nap." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes